The Inopportune Fate Hates Draco
by Greenaleydis
Summary: Ah yes. Fate just hates Draco Malfoy, as does Inoppurtunity. A one-shot about how everything ended... and began. Pre-DH.


And so it is down to this.

Him, her, and a deserted corridor.

There are shouts and cries in the distance, but none of them matter now. All that matters is her twitching body draped over cold stone, showing the effects of a recently endured Cruciatus Curse, and his beating heart as he is still unable to believe that his father died by his hands.

No one ever _used_ that stupid spell, but he had just decided to. He knew the reason why everyone said _not_ to use that blasted spell. Because if you say it wrong, you will be doing the exact opposite of what you want to do to the person you are trying to heal.

But unfortunately, it is the only healing spell that he could think of at the time, in his desperation – _Abra Kedabra_.

One would think that someone created that spell as some sort of cruel and disgusting joke. But as it turns out, the spell was indeed one of the very first spells. And, as luck would have it, one of the only spells that even _Muggles_ seem to be familiar with, if that isn't clue enough to the popularity of the spell.

The cruel and twisted joke had come in the form of the Killing Curse.

It isn't even his fault, really, that the spell had come out all wrong; as he said the spell, a blast of power that he knew was the actual death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named threw him away from his father and against the wall. Naturally, being blown up out of a desperate kneeling position can make one quite a bit surprised to say the least.

Some part of him had actually wanted his father to die, but he really _was_ trying to heal the man. But with such close range, he was fucked anyway, so who _cares_ if even a microscopic part of him had wanted it? _Close range_ fucked up the chances of Lucius' survival of Draco's screw-up.

It was the only healing spell Draco seemed to remember at the time. The incantation had popped out of his mouth. With all the external shit like Fate and powerful gusts of dead Voldy-spirit, he had _known_ that it was a bad idea. But he had said it anyway.

And that had screwed him over.

So, when it comes down to it, he can easily blame that Potter kid for his father's death, for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at that _exact_ inopportune moment. And he can also blame He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for not succumbing to death like a good little villain when he had tried to kill the Potter kid when little Potty boy was a baby. And why didn't Potter just _die_ anyway? He's like a damn cockroach!

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named should have just _died_. Well, that couldn't have happened anyway because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was scared of death before he had even killed Potter's parents, so he created his stupid Horcruxes.

So really, He-Who-

Ah, hell. Who _cares_ anymore? _Voldemort_.

So while _Voldemort_ plotted against the Order, Potter was out killing off all of his Horcruxes. That must have been extremely annoying to the Dark Lord, for after awhile, he just said, "Fuck it. Lets kill this stupid kid already."

So while Voldemort had been plotting, Potter had been finding all of the pieces to Voldemort's twisted little soul and reducing them to dust.

And what had Draco done the entire time?

He had _hidden_, like the little _shit_ that he was. _Afraid_ of what Harry Potter and Voldemort would do to him if he were to be found by them. Under the wing of _Snape_, the little traitor.

In the end, Snape went with the side most likely to win – Potter's side. Well, needless to say, Potter had _definitely_ not been happy to see him.

The bastard had been sitting on the fence pretty much his whole life. It's never about what is good for _mankind_, or _wizards_, or just _life_. Just what is good for Severus Snape.

But Draco has absolutely _no_ room to talk, for he was reduced to a sniveling idiot by _both_ sides.

Ah, but now, Potter will owe him. And Draco loves the feeling.

Because he spots Potter's little mudblood friend twitching on the floor. Like the pathetic little girl that she is.

The Great Harry Potter will owe him, Draco Malfoy, because everyone else is on the other side of the castle and there is no one around to check to see if the girl is even alive. Only him.

And she is alive, though barely.

He walks over to her. There is a million emotions running through him at once – pity for the wounded animal, hatred for the stuck-up bitch, anger towards Potter for not figuring out how to kill Voldemort until the exact inopportune moment that he had – and Draco doesn't know which emotion to succumb to.

And of course, everything is always inopportune for Draco. Fate always wants to muck up _his_ life.

And so, as Fate _is_ a stupid asshole, Fate decides to let the girl speak. At that _exact_ inopportune moment.

"Malfoy… help me… value human life…"

'What, value_ your_ pathetic life? Not in a million years, mudblood,' is what he should say.

But yes, of course he will help her. Because he is a little delirious from killing his own father and realizing that the good side had actually won. Because he wants The Great Harry Potter to owe him.

Because, unlike what many people think, Draco Malfoy actually _has_ a conscience. Yes, it might have almost ended his life the year before, but heck, he should have listened to it a while before anyway. Somewhere deep in his gut, he had known that the good side would win. He had just been kidding himself.

So, yes, he does _Wingardium Leviosa_ her up in the air and walks off with her floating like a newly dead spirit beside him.

And he does take her outside. He walks, of course, for there is no rush at all. She can deal with a little pain.

And once he walks out of Hogwarts and past the gate, he, instead of leaving the bitch there, in the mud, like he really should …

… Apparates them to St. Mungo's.

---

So, what do you think? Should I continue?

I just wanted to do a fanfiction focusing on Draco Malfoy. This might end up being Draco/Hermione, but I am not sure yet.


End file.
